Mundane Morning
by Ako si Elyana
Summary: Just a sweet mundane ficklet on a Saturday morning with Kim and Doug with gourd style apologies and all. Oneshot


A/N: I love Doug and Kim and had such a strong urge to write some kind of fluffy ficklet with a few doses of Xanthy goodness. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: Xanth, in no way, shape, or form is mine. Just the dull Mundane story.

Streams of light peeked through an opening through the curtains, rebounding off the floor and brought Kim into full consciousness. However, she didn't move, much too comfortable entangled in Doug's arms.

The two of them had been married for two years now. And it was all because of Xanth. She smiled, recalling the crazy adventures she had in the Demon game- it was where she met Doug, thus was some of the greatest memories of her life. At the time he was infatuated with Nada Naga, but all that got sorted out in the end, partly _because _of her blundering, misinterpreting why Doug had come to save her and kissed him. The blush on her face when she realized it was only his decency that brought him back to warn her of Nada's role as a false companion was almost more than she could bear at the time. But these past two years had been incredible and she loved Doug beyond description.

Kim drew herself closer to Doug and gently blew in his ear.

"Wake up, love."

He blinked, still half asleep and very eloquently croaked, "Huh?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She said, feigning innocence. "I guess I should apologize."

Kim leaned down and kissed her husband gently as prescribed by the tradition of the Brassys in the Dream Realm.

His only response was to smile up at her, not yet loosed from the clutches of sleep.

"Do you accept my apology?"

Again, Doug made an eloquent reply. "Mmm?"

Kim sighed, pretending to be burdened with an arduous task and leaned down again to kiss him more passionately.

He was beginning to really wake up now and his arms snaked around her waist and held her close, but she pulled away a little.

"Do you accept my apology yet?"

Doug smirked, "Nope, why don't you keep trying?"

Giggling, Kim obliged, but once more withdrew after a few seconds.

"How about now?"

Her answer was another kiss and a hand that stroked her hair.

"Now?"

Doug rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and groaned. "You silly girl."

"Still no?" Now Kim pouted, trying to hold back mirth.

Disgruntled and frustrated, Doug sighed, "I won't ever accept it if you keep stopping. Or maybe I just won't accept it so you'll keep kissing me…"

The logic in that seemed a bit fallacious, but Kim ignored it. After all, men couldn't be expected to get those kinds of things right.

Doug tried to kiss her again, but Kim scooted a little away from him. and flashed him a mischievous smile.

But Doug retaliated, rolling over so that he was on top, pinning her down gently.

Staying in Xanthly character, Kim squealed and kicked her feet and flung her hair about as a maiden ought, but that only elicited a toothy grin down at her.

"Do you know what I do with beautiful, impetuous, scrumptious maidens who wake me up?" Doug snarled facetiously.

"Oh no! Please don't eat me! I'm sure I don't taste good!" Kim gasped in mock horror.

Doug swooped down for a loving kiss and stared deep into her eyes.

"You taste pretty delicious to me." And he kissed her again, full of love and passion. Kim let out a little moan of pleasure, pulling him closer by the shoulders.

It was a good few minutes before an ear splitting scream came from the other side of the room. It was the baby, of course, probably wanting some attention to herself.

They disengaged a little and Kim stroked Doug's cheek and whispered, "I love you…"

He kissed her lips and made his way to her ear. "I love you, too."

Once more they kissed, but it was a fleeting one and they both sighed. It was time to get up and check on the baby. Saturdays weren't the same since little Mae came into their lives, but it was a wonderful kind of change and Kim would never trade Doug and Mae for anything.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it even though it was just a peek into a dull day in Mundania, but it's still cute.

Melody: Too bad the magic mirror couldn't tune into last night's activities.

Harmony: Because that would have been reeeeally interesting!

Rhythm: And then we would know all those dreaded adult conspiracy secrets!

Melody: Like how to summon the stork!

Harmony: Do they do that in Mundania?

Rhythm: Who knows? Mundanes can be very strange people. There's not even magic there after all.

AHEM. Those pesky little triplet girls.

Melody: you mean sorceresses!

Harmony: get it right!

Rhythm: yeah, for once!

Do you mind princesses? I would really like to wrap this up.

Melody: We

Harmony: Are

Rhythm: Soooryy

Okay, okay. You're too cute to be mad at anyway. Well thanks for reading. Revieeeewww pleaseee.

Oh and please don't sneak any too fierce critticks into your reviews. It's just a ficklet after all.


End file.
